Sex After School
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Laki-laki itu memang gila. dimanapun, kapanpun, setiap ada kesempatan, ia pasti 'menyerang'ku. dan gilanya lagi, aku mencintai pemuda itu. Narusasu. Lemon. RnR. DLDR


Comeback~

Udah lama ga main di fandom ini~

Dateng-dateng udah bawa lemon aja~ hehehe

Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu gambar Yaoi yang ga sengaja aku temui di google XD

Enjoy~

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Pairing: NARUSASU! xD

Genre: Romance

Warning: LEMON, NC *sama aja*, YAOI, OOC, AU, typo(s), PWP

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Sex After School

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

*Naruto POV*

Pelajaran hari ini terasa begitu membosankan. ini sudah jam 12 siang, panas matahari begitu menyengat. Namun kenapa Iruka-_sensei_ masih saja terus mengoceh. Seakan tidak peduli dengan cuaca panas ini.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Terlihat anak-anak perempuan memakai _buruma_* di siang hari yang panas begini. Apa mereka tidak takut merusak kulit mereka? Mereka sedang olahraga atletik rupanya.

Melihat mereka berlari, mengeluarkan keringat, memakai pakaian ketat, entah kenapa membuatku sedikit terangsang..

Ingat, hanya sedikit!

"Lihat kemana kau?" pertanyaan bernada datar dilontarkan pemuda di sebelahku. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku.

Aku terkekeh geli. Dia cemburu rupanya.

"Jangan marah, Sasu-chan~ aku tidak memperhatikan apa-apa kok~ bagiku, kau yang berkeringat dan mendesah keras di bawahku, seribu kali lebih sexy dibandingkan gadis-gadis itu." aku kembali terkekeh geli ketika melihat rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Sangat manis~

"Namikaze Naruto! perhatikan apa yang saya terangkan!" tegur Iruka-_sensei_.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasku.

"_Baka dobe._" Aku menoleh ke asal suara.

"_I'm your wonderfull dobe, teme_~"

Kulihat ia mendengus kesal, meski rona merah masih belum menghilang dari pipi mulusnya..

.

+misamisa+

.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa mengerjakan PR kalian."

"Ya, _sensei_."

Satu persatu murid di kelas mulai keluar. Tak terasa, tinggal aku dan Sasuke yang tersisa.

Aku perhatikan wajahnya yang manis, bahkan lebih manis dari gadis manapun. Ia sedang merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Sudah siap pulang, Sasuke?"

Ia mengangguk, lalu berdiri. Aku sudah menyelempangkan tasku.

Tepat ketika ia akan keluar dari mejanya, tanpa sengaja ia tersandung kaki meja.

BRUK

Ia terjatuh dan menindihku. Aku mengerang. Tidak, buka karena berat tubuhnya yang menimpaku. Sungguh, ia tergolong sangat ringan untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Ohh.."

Eranganku semakin tidak tertahankan. Ya Tuhan, lulut Sasuke berada tepat di atas kejantananku!

Shit! Sepertinya ia tidak menyadarinya.

"N-naru, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menindihmu." Sasuke berusaha untuk bangun ketika aku menahan kedua tangannya. Ia kembali terjatuh diatasku.

"Kau harus bertangung jawab, Sasuke~"

Kudengar ia melenguh pelan ketika aku menggesek kejantanan kami berdua.

"Nhh.. N-Naruu.."

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. aku mendorong bahunya pelan, kemudian menariknya berdiri.

"Kau sudah membuatku terangsang sampai seperti ini.." Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya, dan mengarahkannya ke kejantananku.

"Aaahh, kau membuatku gila Sasuke.."

Kukecup lehernya, membuat kissmark tipis disana.

"Ahhnn.." ia mendesah pelan.

Kududukkan ia di kursinya. Kuraih wajahnya menghadapku.

"_I Love You_, Sasuke.."

Kemudian kulumat habis bibir merahnya. Ia mengerang di tengah ciuman kami, ketika kugigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

Lidahku menusuk-nusuk belahan bibirnya, meminta jalan untuk masuk. Ia mengizinkan, dibukanya kedua belah bibirnya. Dan mulailah lidahku melancarkan aksinya.

"Mmmhh.. mmhhnn.." Sasukeku mengerang ketika kusapu langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidahku. Kuabsen barisan gigi rapinya, mengecap rasa manis dari bibirnya.

Tanganku turun untuk membuka kancing-kancing kemeja seragamnya. Sangat perlahan, dengan sangat perlahan.

Setelah seluruh kancing terbuka, kuusap permukaan kulit putihnya. Dan sampailah jari-jariku di dua tonjolan mungil di dadanya.

"Mmm.. mmhh.."

Ia mengerang hebat ketika kupilin kedua putingnya.

"Aaahh.. aaahh.." kupelaskan pangutan kami, aku ingin mendengar desahan sexy itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ahh.. asshh.. oohh.." kali ini, tangan ku bergrilya di sekitar selangkangannya. Kupijat kejantanannya yang mulai menegak.

"Nhh.. N-naruuhh.. aaahhh..." kupercepat pijatanku. Kuremas seduktif, dan kembali kudengar erangan ketidak berdayaannya.

Aku turun dan berjongkok di bawahnya. Kulihat wajah manisnya yang semakin memerah dari bawah sini. Celana Sasuke sudah mengembung. Aku tahu dia sudah sangat terangsang sekarang.

"Akkhh.. Ahhnn.. Naruuuu~"

Sekejap saja, kugigit gemas kejantanannya, meski masih terhalang oleh celana Sasuke.

"Naruuu~ Sesakh! Aaah!" ia mengerang frustasi. Aku tahu apa maksudnya, namun aku tak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepaskan celananya. Aku masih ingin bermain-main sedikit lagi~

"Sabar sayang~ nanti juga akan kulepas~ tapi aku masih ingin main-main dulu~"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia sudah sangat sesak. Kembali kugigit pelan kejantanannya. Sesekali menggodanya dengan menyentuhkan ke hidungku.

"Mnhh!" Sasuke berusaha meredam desahannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kulihat celananya sudah mulai basah oleh precum. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Sudah tidak sabar rupanya~ baiklah, akan kulepaskan." Aku melepaskan celana beserta _underwear_ Sasuke perlahan-lahan.

"Wah, _little_ Sasu nakal sekali rupanya. Sudah berdiri begini." Kuremas kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah memerah dan mengeluarkan precum itu.

"Aahh.. Naruu.. Kumohooon.." senyum penuh arti kusunggingkan di bibirku.

"Kumohon apa sayang? Katakan dengan jelas~"

"_Dobe!_ Berhenti.. ahh.. menggodakuu!"

Aku terkekeh, sepertinya waktu bermain-mainku sudah cukup. Sekarang aku mulai ke inti permainan saja.

Kulahap habis kejantanan mungilnya itu. kukulum, kujilati bagaikan benda itu adalah permen yang paling manis di dunia.

"Ah! Ahh! Annnhhh!" Kurasakan sperma Sasuke menyembur deras ke mulutku. Tak kusisakan sedikitpun. Spermanya manis, sama seperti orangnya.

Sasuke sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah, dan ia juga mulai berkeringat.

Aku berdiri dari posisiku sebelumnya. Kukecup bibirnya, yang masih duduk lemas pasca ejakulasi, lalu kudekati telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi, Sasu-_chan_~"

Segera saja aku mengambil posisi duduk di meja di hadapan Sasuke. Kubuka celanaku sampai sebatas lutut, kemudian kuarahkan mulutnya ke arah kejantananku.

"Ssshh.. Sasuu.." aku mendesis ketika mulut hangat Sasuke mendekap kejantananku.

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, ia ingin membuatku puas rupanya~

Namun aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kecepatan kuluman Sasuke tidak bisa memuaskanku. Mungkin ia masih lelah setelah ejakulasi pertamanya tadi.

Kuraih belakang kepala Sasuke, dan membantunya memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

"Aaaahh.. _So good_.. Aaassshh.." Semakin lama kecepatan kuluman itu semakin meningkat.

Sasuke berjengit, ujung kejantananku menyentuh tengorokannya. Namun aku tidak peduli. Justru aku semakin mempercepat kuluman Sasuke pada kejantananku.

Tepat saat aku hendak ejakulasi, aku menarik kepalanya dari kejantananku.

Kulihat raut heran dari wajahnya. "Aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhmu, Sasu.."

Kulepas semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya, termasuk sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Sehingga tampaklah Sasuke yang polos di hadapanku. Sementara aku sendiri masih berpakaian lengkap, hanya celanaku saja yang kuturunkan sebatas lutut.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, aku menarik tubuhnya berbaring di lantai. Kubuka kedua kakinya, sehingga aku bisa melihatnya. Semuanya. Kejantanan mungil yang memerah dan basah. Lalu, rektum sempit yang ranum itu. ah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan ketatnya rektum Sasuke.

"Sasu, kita mulai~"

Kugesekkan kejantananku di mulut rektumnya. Sebelum aku sempat memasukinya, Sasuke menahan tanganku.

"P-peregangan.. peregangan dulu _dobe_.."

"Ah, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar~ tenang, aku akan bermain lembut~"

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit khawatir. Kukecup bibirnya singkat, lalu melanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Perlahan-lahan, kejantananku mulai masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Sekarang sudah setengahnya masuk.

"Uuuhh.. Sakiiiit.. _dobee_.."

Kutulikan pendengaranku dari rintih perihnya. Aku benar-benar sudah tertutup kabut nafsu sekarang.

"Aaakkh! _Dobe_!" ia kembali menjerit ketika kubuka kembali jalan masuk ke rektumnya. Perlahan, sangat perlahan.

"AAAH! Sakiiiit!" kini kejantananku sudah sepenuhnya berada di rektumnya.

"Ssshh.. aaahh.." aku ikut mendesah ketika rektum Sasuke menjepit kejantananku erat.

Aku tidak memikirkan hal lain lagi. aku hanya ingin segera dipuaskan, dan memuaskan!

Tanpa menunggu Sasuke beradaptasi dengan kejantananku, kusodok rektumnya berkali-kali dengan cepat.

"Aaakkh! Aaaammhh! Aaaaah!"

Sasuke mendesah keras saat kumulai permainan kami. Meski rintih perih masih kudengar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aaarrggh.. aaakkhh.. _dobee_.. _it's hurt_.." setetes air mata menetes ke pipinya. Kuusap air mata itu.

"Peluk aku.. Sasuke.." Ia mencengkram erat belakang kemejaku. Mengekspresikan rasa sakit yang dideritanya..

"Aammhh.. ooohh.." Sasuke mendesah ketika kukecup puting susunya. Kujilat, lalu kulum.

"Aaannhh! Aaahhh!" Ia mencengkram rambutku, saat kutekan-tekan putingnya dengan lidahku. Kusedot, seakan-akan air susu benar-benar akan keluar dari sana.

Sepertinya usahaku untuk mengalihkan Sasuke dari rasa sakitnya berhasil. Terbukti dari erangan nikmatnya.

"AAAH! Aaaaah!" aku menyentuh prostatnya. Kupusatkan tusukan kejantananku ke arah prostatnya itu.

"Aaahh.. aaaah.. Aaaaaaah!" Sperma Sasuke memucrat ke bajuku. Ah, jadi kotor. Tapi jika ini sperma Sasuke, aku tidak keberatan~

Sasuke terbaring lemas di lantai. Dia sudah dua kali ejakulasi, sementara aku belum sama sekali. Hey, aku juga ingin dipuaskan~

Aku menarik tangan Sasuke untuk bangkit, dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar menungging.

"Naru.. aku lelah sekali.." keluhnya. Aku mendekat dan mengecup kulit pundaknya.

"Sebentar, Suke. Sampai aku ejakulasi.." dan langsung kumasukan kejantananku kembali ke rektumnya.

Kutusuk rektumnya dengan cepat, sama seperti tadi. aku ingin segera menemukan prostatnya lagi.

"Aaaahh.. Mmmhh.. _Faster, dobe_! Aaaah!" wah, rupanya Sasuke sudah berani meminta lebih sekarang. Baiklah, akan kukabulkan~

Kupercepat tempo tusukanku lebih dari tadi. membuat Sasuke terlonjak-lonjak saking cepatnya tusukanku.

"Aaaahh.. _dobee_.. _theree_.. ooohh.." kembali kutemukan titik prostatnya. Ternyata selama ini aku bercinta dengan Sasuke membuatku hafal dimana letak prostatnya.

"Ahhh... Sasuke.." aku mendesah lagi ketika rektumnya semakin menjepit erat kejantananku.

Tanganku yang menganggur kubiarkan memilin kembali kedua puting tegangnya. Dan itu menambah rangsangan untuk Sasuke. Oohh, rektumnya jadi semakin ketat. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya kami melakukan sex. Tapi kenapa selalu terasa ketat?

"Aaahh! _Dobe_! Aaah!" sepertinya ia sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menghentikan tusukanku ketika kudengar suara langkah kaki.

"_D-dobe.. _Penjaga sekolah datang.. B-bagaimana ini?" Sasuke terlihat frustasi. Antara takut ketahuan penjaga sekolah, dan hasratnya yang sudah diujung tanduk.

SREK..

Pintu kelas kami terbuka, untunglah kami 'bermain' di bangku paling ujung, sehingga tertutup meja-meja lainnya.

"Aneh, tadi aku mendengar suara dari sini." Penjaga itu bergumam lalu mematikan lampu di kelas kami. Kemudian ia menutup pintu kelas.

Suasana menjadi gelap. Apa ini sudah malam ya?

Tapi aku tidak peduli, setelah langkah kaki itu menjauh, aku kembali menusuk rektum Sasuke.

"Ah!" Sasuke kaget karena tiba-tiba aku menusuknya lagi.

"_Let's continue, baby~_" aku menusuk rektumnya lagi dengan tempo cepat. Sepertinya ini sudah malam, dan aku tidak ingin Sasuke pulang larut.

"_Faster.. Faster dobe_! Aaaahhh!" Sasuke klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tapi aku masih belum.

Secepat kilat aku menggendongnya di pangkuanku, sekarang kami duduk di atas meja, dengan kejantananku masih bersarang di rektumnya.

"Kita selesaikan cepat." Dan kutusuk lagi rektum Sasuke. Posisinya yang duduk di pangkuanku memberi kenikmatan lebih, saat rektumnya menjepit kejantananku semakin erat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Sasuke selalu merespon tusukan-tusukanku dengan desahan sexynya.

"Ahhh... Nnnhhh.." aku meremas kedua bokong kenyalnya, sambil terus memaju-mundurkan kejantananku.

"Ah.. Sempiiit.. sempit sekali Sasuke.." aku berusaha memberikan _dirty talk_ padanya. Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya.

"Rektummu.. ketat.. ketat sekali.."

"Ahhh... ooohh.."

"Bagaimana rasanya.. saat kejantananku menusuk rektummu?"

"Ssshhh... oooohhh.."

"Rektum nakalmu ini seakan ingin melahap habis kejantananku~ nakalnya~"

"Ngghh! Aaaasssh!"

"Kau suka? Saat aku memilin kedua putingmu? Memijat kejantananmu? Menusuk rektummu dengan cepat? Hm?"

"Ah! Aaaahhh!" kembali kutusuk prostatnya. Semakin kupercepat tempo permainan kami.

Kurasakan kejantananku mulai berkedut, sepertinya aku akan klimaks.

"Anngghh! Aaaah! Naruto!"

"Shh! Sasu!"

Kami klimaks bersamaan. Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya di perutku, sementara aku di dalam tubuhnya. Aah, rasanya nikmat sekali.

Ia terkulai lemas, kepalanya disandarkan padaku. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan.

"D-dasar _dobe_! Kau membuatku jadi lelah begini!" ia mendengus sambil terus mengatur nafasnya.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" aku terkekeh saat rona merah menjalar lagi di pipinya.

"Baiklah, pakai seragammu! Kita pulang. aku tidak ingin dibunuh Itachi kalau tidak memulangkanmu ke rumah dengan selamat, _my princess_."

"_B-baka_!" ia semakin memerah, kemudian memakai pakaiannya meski sedikit susah. Aku membantunya berpakaian.

"Kau bisa jalan?" tanyaku. Sepertinya ia akan sulit berjalan dengan baik.

"Bodoh! Ini juga gara-gara kau!"

Aku tersenyum. "Ok, sebagai permintaan maaf, naiklah ke punggungku. Aku akan menngendongmu sampai rumah."

Meski terlihat ragu, akhirnya Sasuke naik ke punggungku. Lalu kami keluar dari sekolah yang sudah gelap gulita.

"Wooh, sudah malam rupanya. Kita bermain lama juga ya."

Namun tak kudengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Dan saat aku merasakan nafas hangat dan teraturnya menyentuh tengkukku, aku tahu kalau dia sedang tertidur.

"_Oyasumi, teme_.."

.

END

.

Huahahahaha *ketawa nista*

Gajebo, ga hot -_-

Kelihatannya aku memang ga bakat buat nulis lemon T.T

Gimana pendapat readers tentang fic ini?

Silakan dijawab di kotak ripiu ini yaaa XD


End file.
